Beauty and the Beast
by TheMoonWolf
Summary: Everything is dying, the land is becoming unhealthy, and the harvest goddess is getting weaker. She calls for a white wolf in the forest to come to her. She turns the wolf into a human and sends her to the town to help them and for her to restore the bells. Can she do it or is it too much for a lone wolf? (Luke's Story)


Beauty and the Beast

 **Summary:** Everything is dying, the land is becoming unhealthy, and the harvest goddess is getting weaker. She calls for a white wolf in the forest to come to her. She turns the wolf into a human and sends her to the town to help them and for her to restore the bells. Can she do it or is it too much for a lone wolf?

 **Author's Note:** This is a prologue. The lone wolf falls in love with one of the bachelors, but there will be different story for each bachelor. And I hope to do all the bachelors.

 **Rated:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

 **Prologue**

I live in a forest near a town. I never go outside of the forest for any reason. Sometimes the humans will walk into the forest. I don't bother them and they don't bother me. But lately only one human walks into the forest. He looks at the trees and search for some herbs and other plants. I been wondering is there a human sick or something. After he left I went up to a tree and scratch the tree. A part of the tree fell off the tree it was rotting. Something was really wrong, I looked around the plants were dying. That when I heard her voice.

"Lone white wolf come to me. I am in need of your help. Come to the Goddess Spring."

I was surprised. Why would the Harvest Goddess call for me. A wolf I barely speak with the Goddess unlike the other animals. The other animals don't speak to me. They believe that every wolf hunts and kills for fun, and that I will kill them if they get to close. I thought the Harvest Goddess didn't like me. Okay stop if the Harvest Goddess is asking for me it must be important. I need to go now.

It was weird walking out of the forest for the first time in years. So much has changed since I was little. But I can't get distracted a human might see me. I can't let that happen. I barely interact with humans and if my kind does we are usually are killed, or chased away. I like my home I wish not to leave it. I look around to see if the coast is clear then I the forest and cross the stone bridge then jump on rocks to climb the small cliff. I ran across the field into the woods that surround the spring. Then I come across a path with nee height grass. As I walked down the path the woods and the grass split. The ground become stone and there was stone walls that were broken half way up. As I walked in I could see that it looked like a run down temple. Even with plants taking over the temple it look so beautiful. It had some trees were growing on the inside as I looked up I could see that the leafs made a ring that allow sunlight to come though and shine off the water below. I walked down the stairs and across the stone path among the water. And finally walked up the stairs that lead to the Goddess Tree.

"Hurry, hurry! This way!" A little ball light said.

The ball of light flu up to the tree and I follow close behind.

"Harvest Goddess! Harvest Goddess! Please wake up!"

"The wolf is here!"

There was a blue and white light. A women appeared with blue hair and dress. She had this blue aura that surround her. She looked at me and said.

"Thank you for coming, lone white wolf. I am the Harvest Goddess."

"I am the one that called you here."

"I need your help to save this land."

"As the power of this tree has weakened, so has the power of nature."

"Water, fire, earth, and wind have lost their strength and vitality."

"Even the people have noticed the weakening of the elements within the land..."

The little ball of light cried out. "Oh no, Harvest Goddess!" Then it flu into to her arms. She just hold the ball of light and continues on what she was saying.

"In order to bring back the powers of nature, you must go into the human world and find and ring the 5 bells scattered across the land."

"Wait What why does it have to be me. Why can't you make the bear go. He is loved by more people than me." The Harvest Goddess got a sad look on her face I know why it has to be me. I guess she know that I am a bit lonely.

*sigh* "Okay I'll do." The Harvest Goddess face lit up a bit.

"But how am I going to go into the human village without them knowing that I am a wolf." I know it's kind of a stupid question.

"I shall turn you into a human and you shall live on a ranch. Now shall we begin."

Now the ball of light was next to her and a new ball of light was in her hands and it begin to shift into a heart shape berry. She give me the berry and said for me to eat it. When I ate it I was warped in a warm light. After all the light as gone I could see that I changed. I looked up at the Harvest Goddess to hear her say.

"I'm so sorry, bit my power is still to weak to fully change you into a human."

I look down and I see my legs are paws and fur up to just below my knee, my hands look like fingers but it was cover in fur and I still had claws and pads, I had my tail it was just smaller, I could feel that my ears were still there, and last the Harvest Goddess told me that my eyes were stayed the same. And all she do to was to make clothes to cover the fur, but she couldn't do anything about my eyes. As I am putting on my clothes the Harvest Goddess says.

"I have all ready sent a letter to the mayor of the town. that you want to start living on a ranch. And that you start living there tomorrow. So for the rest of the day Finn will teach you about the human way."

"Wait who is Finn?"

"That would be me." The voice came from the little ball of light.

I could see now that the little ball of light is now a little fairy. He grab my figure and pulled me over to a corner of the temple. He started to teach me manners, how to speech human langue, and help me learn to walk on two legs. He keep go on until late in the night and he said that I should get some rest before I leave tomorrow.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I got up and started to head out, but stop when I hear a small voice.

"Wait don't leave me!"

I turn around and see him flying towards me with tears in his eyes. I see that he wasn't slowing down, but it was to late he already hit my face. I took him by the wings and pulled him off my face.

"Fine you can come, but if you are to slow I will leave you behind."

I dropped him and continued walk. He flu up to me and sat on my shoulder and he mumbled okay.

Finn said for me to walk in from the very beginning of the town's farm land. I didn't understand why I needed to do this. He wouldn't shut-up about it. So I went along with it.

So here I am walking to my house. Which is really far away and I don't feel like walking. But it does feel nice to get out of the forest. I look around at the scenery. Behind us there was a cart. By the looks of it I think its going to town. Maybe I can get a ride? I stop in my tracks turn around and run up to the cart. There was a man sitting there. He stopped the cart and looked at me.

"Emm...Can you give me a ride to town or to my ranch?"

He looked at me weird. Wait did I say something wrong? Did I mispronounce something? My mind was in a state of panic. Then he opened his mouth.

"Oh. You must be the person buying the farm. Sure I can give a ride to your house. Hop on back."

Sweet, I don't have to walk anymore. I run around to the back of the cart and jump on. And lean back on a pile of hay that's in the cart. And he starts moving again. Then Finn appears and starts to speak.

"Hey what are you doing?! You are supposed to be wa.."

I quickly cover his mouth so the man doesn't hear him. Finn struggles to get free and when I let him go he yells.

"You're the only one who can see me!"

"Oh okay then that makes things easy. Just sit we are going to be there soon enough."

Of course he doesn't so I stop paying attention to him when his was specking. Then I hear something that came from the front of the cart.

"I'm Cain, the owner of Horn Ranch. Nice to meet you!

It's only a little longer to your house.

Oh, Hey... Er, what was your name again?"

Oops I forgot to say what my name was.

"My name is..."

* * *

To Be Continue

 **Author's Note:** I will pick 9 names from what you guys suggest, because there is 10 bachelors and I will choose the first one so the stories continue. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
